Jack to the Past
by The Qing
Summary: Jack must stop an old enemy of his from destroying him in the past. Along with his ragtag team of allies, Jack will revisit his childhood and see first hand, the events that made him the evil genios he is today. Full summary inside.
1. Blast From The Past

Jack to the Past

Full Summary: Jack Spicer's very existence is threatened when his old enemy Tommy Error (See "Unhealthy Competition") goes back in time to destroy Jack before he has a chance to become an evil scientist. With his ragtag team of allies, Jack must go back to the past and prevent his rival from altering the future. Along the way, Team Spicer and Jack himself will witness Jack's origins and the very events that shaped the once promising prodigy and inventor; Jack Spicer, into the evil scientist he is today…

Prologue- Blast from the Past

Jack didn't know why he was standing in the playground of his old elementary school. It was raining, it was dark and he was cold. He should've been back in his lab, making some incredible death-bot, doing something he loved. Instead of sitting on top of a jungle gym, staring longingly at the school.

"At least Wuya isn't here to see me like this." Thankfully, Jack had left the ancient Heylin witch and her snappy comments, back in the lair. Chameleon-bot ver. 2.5 had accompanied him instead.

For some untold reason, even to him, he always returned to this very spot, this very school every year as if waiting…for someone or something. At least he wasn't wet. Chameleon-bot was holding an umbrella over his head. Finally, Jack felt like the person he was waiting for would never come. "Let's go Chameleon-bot. No-ones coming." Jack put his goggles on and looked at his watch.

Chameleon-bot stood still. "Sir, I'm picking up some strange energy signatures around the general area. It would be advisable to investigate this anomaly." It said in a monotonous tone.

"Is your CPU busted?" Jack asked. "What anomaly? There's nothing here!"

Lightning flashed across the pitch black sky. Thunder roared through the night. Suddenly, a strange blue portal opened, crackling with energy. Then a mass of black metal came tumbling out of the portal. The thing grunted as it crashed on the ground.

The black thing resembled a large robot with cracked glass eyes, black armor and was huge. It seemed to have something blue on it's enormous back. It roared and threw the blue thing at the jungle gym that Jack was sitting on.

Luckily, Chameleon-bot had seen this coming and pulled Jack away from the jungle gym and jumped to safety. "Engage secondary objective. Protect Jack Spicer and destroy all assailants." Chameleon-bot rammed the black robot in the chest.

"Secondary Objective? Why am I the secondary objective? If anything, I should be the primary objective!" Jack protested. When he received no reply, he decided to take a look at the fallen blue object.

The evil boy genios was shocked when he saw that the blue object was in fact a Jack-bot. Or it appeared to be a Jack-bot. Albeit a very beat-up looking Jack-bot. But instead of having shiny golden armor, the robot was plated with cheap blue metal, which was relatively low quality. The blue robot's eyes were made of green glass, not unlike that of a Sprite soda bottle. On it's back was one of Jack's old inventions, a prototype jetpack that probably gave it the power to hover. One of it's arms was missing and the wiring protruding from the socket indicated that it had been removed by force. In it's remaining arm, it clutched a small silver device.

Jack tentatively lifted the device from the robot's grip. He examined it closely. There was a small slot on it, like on an old arcade game where you usually insert coins. Suddenly he felt something cold clutch his leg. He quickly looked down and saw the blue robot was holding his leg. It was still functional! Jack reached into his pocket for his goo gun but the Jack-bot look-a-like looked up to him and said in a relieved voice. "You've grown…J-Jack. I'm so g-glad you're o-okay. Mission accompli-." The robot shut down before it had a chance to finish it's sentence.

Jack was quick to jump away from the blue robot. How did it know his name? He had never seen it before in his life. And yet, it looked familiar. The designs of the robot were almost like a Jack-bot's. But it was made of cheap metal and cheap parts. It's voice had been so full of emotion, expressing both relief, pain and a certain medium of joy and grief. His Jack-bot's had emotions, but not to that extent. Jack told himself to think. To try to remember who this bot was. He strained harder and harder. But the pouring rain and sounds from the battle between Chameleon-bot and the giant black robot distracted him. Then Jack recalled, but the memory was accompanied by a splitting headache. But he remembered, the robot was; 5K4T. But that's all he could recall.

Chameleon-bot was handling the fight with great success. The monstrosity he was fighting was huge, powerful, but it's systems were obsolete. Chameleon landed another punch on the black robot, knocking it down. He leapt on top of it and was about to deliver the final blow, when he heard Jack cry in agony. For a moment, Chameleon-bot was distracted and one moment was all that the black bot needed. It bear-hugged Chameleon-bot and was slowly crushing it. Chameleon-bot groaned, visional sensors showing mosaic. He quickly regained his bearings and chopped at the black bot on the head, destroying it. The arms released Chameleon-bot from it's vice grip and the big black robot slumped to the ground, lifeless.

Meanwhile, Jack had recovered from his migraine and looked up to see Chameleon-bot standing over him. "Sir. Mission Accomplished." Chameleon-bot did a salute to it's creator. "What is your condition? I hope you did not sustain permanent damage."

"I'm fine Chameleon-bot." Jack said, rubbing his forehead. "You look bad though."

"Minor damage to visual systems and inner circuits. Nothing unrepairable." Chameleon-bot stated.

"Hmm…speaking of repairs, you think we could fix that." Jack pointed to the blue robot lying on the ground. "I want to ask it a few questions."

"My apologies, but sensors indicate that it's system has been completely fried, the temporal gate we saw earlier was the probable cause as well as the black robot."

"I…see." Jack was upset at this. "Do me a favor and bring it with us and…" Suddenly Jack's communicator beeped. A Jack-bot's voice crackled over the radio.

"Security breach. Intruder apprehended. Please return." The voice requested. Jack muttered something under his breath and closed the communicator.

Chameleon-bot picked up 5K4T and slung it over it's shoulder. They both made their back to the hovercar.

To be continued…


	2. The Time Tokens

The Time Tokens

Author Note: This stroy occurs between "Year of the Green Monkey" and "The New Order"

Location: Somewhere in Chinatown

While Jack was meeting his new (er…old) acquaintance, his old enemy (and wanna-be conqueror), Tommy Error was chastising his Demolitioner minions.

"Not only do you morons fail to get me the Alchemy Vial! But when the opportunity arises, you also fail to capture the Chameleon-bot! What do you have to say for yourselves?" Tommy asked his robots intensely.

"Uh…um…oh…." The Demolitioners were unsure how to respond. "Sorry?"

"Urrrrr!" Tommy screeched.

Life hadn't been kind to Tommy Error and his minions. After he had broken out of Happy Fumes Island he had hijacked a boat and made his way back to the mainland. He had to lay low a couple of years, crash with his parents every now and then. Finally he had arrived at Chinatown where he had established his base in an old, abandoned weapons factory. Well, it used to have workers. Until Tommy made them believe it was haunted by black robots, that is.

"I can't believe this! I've been searching for that stupid Sheng-Gong-Wu for months and at the last moment you mess up!" Tommy put his head in his hands and sobbed, more in anger than sorrow.

"Awww, it's okay boss." A Demolitioner patted Tommy in the back. "We'll always like you no matter how much of a pathetic faiwlure youze are."

Tommy shot the Demolitioner with his laser gun. "I don't need sympathy! I need results!" Tommy shouted. "You!" he pointed to a Demolitioner, who was fixing his UFO (Unidentified Fatal Object) "Are you almost done?"

"Sorry sir…Real hard to do." The Demolitioner said apologetically.

Tommy gritted his teeth in frustration. "Curse you Jack Spicer! Curse you and your self-destructing Jack-bots!" he looked up to the ceiling and shouted. "CURSE YOU!"

"Who are you talking to?" a Demolitioner asked.

Tommy turned his attention to the Demolitioner who asked that question. "I wasn't talking to anyone you fool! I was ranting!" Tommy kicked an empty paint can that was laying on the floor. "You imbeciles are just lucky that your failings haven't interfered with my secret plan!"

"Secret plan? We didn't know you had a secret plan." Another Demolitioner said, puzzled.

"No offense, but. You're all a bunch of idiots!" Tommy used his jetpack to fly to a lumpy object, concealed by a sheet of black cloth. "If I told you maroons my secret plan, then it wouldn't be a secret plan, now would it?" the miniscule genius asked.

"Uh…I don't know."

Instead of answering, Tommy removed the cloth to reveal the object to be…a gate. "Ta da!" he exclaimed, with a dramatic flair. There was silence, no one stirred. "Well, applaud!" Tommy ordered. The Demolitioners clapped their hands, hesitantly, unsure what this object was. Tommy noticed this and said quite irritably. "You have no idea what this thing is do you?" One rather foolish Demolitioner shook his head. It was shot almost immediately. "This is a time portal you dolts!" An "oh" could be heard from the crowd of Demolitioners. "It doesn't work anymore. In fact, the only reason I'm keeping it around is that I'm planning to sell it on eBay. But I did manage to incorporate it's 'fourth-dimensional' transportation technologies into these compact devices." Tommy removed a small, silver device from his pocket.

The device was rectangular and seemed to have the dimensions of a teabag box. But one couldn't help but notice that the device gave a most peculiar sheen. It was like silver but very, very different. But strangest of all was the slot in the middle, like that of an old arcade game where you would usually insert coins…or tokens.

"I have made three of these devices. And with them I will be able to traverse time and space!" Tommy laughed in maniacal glee, shaking the device like a rattle.

"Hey that sounds like fun!" A Demolitioner said, feeling a bit more relaxed now that Tommy seemed to be in a happy mood. "Can we try traversing time and space?"

Tommy stopped laughing and grinned at the black robot. "Of course you can. But wait. I just remembered something." His expression returned to anger. "YOU FOOLS LOST THE VIAL! Without it, I can't make any more Chronosileum!" he explained.

"Chronoso-what?" the Demolitioners asked dumbly.

"Chronosileum! It's what these devices are made of. It's a very powerful metal that's dimensional properties are so transient that if used correctly they can create passages in time! Unfortunately it's very rare. What's more these devises need more Chronosileum to actually work." Tommy reached into his other pocket and pulled out a glowing coin. "This is a time token! If I insert it into the slot of the device." He put the coin in the slot. Then Tommy flipped the device to reveal a set of knobs and switches situated below a small computer screen on its bottom. "Then it's all a matter of selecting the desired place and time." He twisted a knob and flipped a switch and the screen flickered to life and read '6 years…past…Engage?' "I just push the yes button and boom! I'm six years in the past."

The Demolitioners were cheering now. "Cool…but how are you going to see any dinosaurs?"

Tommy ignored this idiotic remark. "Six years ago…something happened to Jack Spicer. Something, so incredible, that it made him become the wanna-be evil scientist he is today." Tommy pressed the yes button on the device and a strange blue portal appeared behind him. "I'm going to destroy him before it happens…I saw it on a movie once." Tommy flared his jetpack again and started flying towards the portal. "By the way…" Tommy turned to give his Demolitioners a threatening glance. "On that table are the other 2 temporal devices." He pointed to a silver tray on a conveyor belt. "Beside them are two time tokens. That's the last of this planet's Chronosileum. Guard them with your lives!" Tommy said before flying into the time portal. And as the portal closed, his minions could faintly hear the words. "Or I'll destroy you all!" But then again, it could've been their robotic imaginations.

Location: Jack's mansion

Time: 3 hours later.

Jack gave his new prisoner his best villainous sneer. "So you really thought you could break into here without being detected, did you? Well tough!" Jack laughed at the captured intruder; Katnappe. A few hours ago she attempted to break into Jack's mansion. Unfortunately she had been caught and she ended up being stuck in a cage enforcedwith electrified bars.

"Uh, I already told you Jack. I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to say 'hi'." The cat burglar said blatantly. "So is this how you treat all your friends?"

"Friends? You're not my friend! I don't need any friends!" Jack barked. "And you didn't come here to say 'hi'. You came here to steal this!" Jack showed Katnappe the Alchemy Vial.

"Oh yeah, well there's that too…But I was only going to borrow it for…a week?" Katnappe glanced at the Sheng-Gong-Wu.

"Really?"

"Give or take a decade." Katnappe smiled innocently.

"I appreciate your honesty…so I'm just going to cause you half the pain I intended to give you originally." He laughed. "Dude-bot! Where are those torture devices?" Jack shouted.

"Right here sir." Dude-bot said as he walked in the lab with a tray of drinks.

Jack inspected the tray. "Orange Juice? Lemonade? Grape Soda? These aren't torture devices!"

"No." the ex-robot turned human beamed. "But torture devices reminded me of trinkets. And trinkets rhyme with drinkits. So I brought you some beverages, since we have company. Go on, drink it!"

Jack smacked himself in the head. "At least tell me they're poisoned!"

"Poison? No, poison isn't healthy and it doesn't taste good." Dude-bot answered cheerily.

"Hey, can I have some milk?" Katnappe asked.

"Sure!" Dude-bot handed Katnappe a milk bottle through the cage bars.

"Thanks." Katnappe opened the bottle and took a swig of creamy milk. "Ahh, glad someone here knows how to treat a lady."

"Oh shut up!" Jack snapped. Katnappe stuck her tongue out at him and began to file her claws. "I'm starting to wonder why I gave 'you' the Heart of Jong!" Jack said to Dude-bot.

"Because you realized that every time Wuya uses it, she dumps you for the stronger Heart of Jongified warrior. And I'm pretty weak so your position as Wuya's apprentice is secure!" Dude-bot said.

"Yeah well that didn't stop her from dumping me…again." Jack said sadly.

This caught Katnappe's attention. "Woah, Wuya and you had a falling out…I was wondering why it was so quiet here…"

"Yeah, she joined forces with Chase Young after my latest plan failed. Stupid green monkeys." He shuddered, recalling the event.

"Sorry." Katnappe said, almost sincerely, 'almost' being the key word.

"Thanks, you know sometimes I feel like I just want to disappear and…" Suddenly Jack heard a crash behind him. He turned around and saw that Dude-bot had dropped the tray, juices and sodas spilled onto the floor. But most disturbingly was the way Dude-bot was looking at him. "What's wrong with you?" Dude-bot didn't reply but backed away from his creator. "You better clean this up or I'll-." Then he saw Katnappe look at him strangely. "You too? What's wrong with you guys?"

"J-Jack." Katnappe stuttered, looking spooked. "Your hand." She pointed to his arms.

"My hand? What about it." Jack lifted his right hand and examined it. It looked perfectly normal. "See, nothing's wrong with it."

"No…your left hand."

Jack lifted his left arm and saw…nothing at it's end. The arm was there, the elbow and shoulder as well. But his left hand was gone…it had vanished.

To be continued…


	3. Fading Away

Fading Away

When we last left Jack Spicer, he had just discovered that his left hand was missing after a small gloating session. And he handled this situation the only way he knew how. "AHHHHHHH!" By screaming like a little girl.

"AHHHHHHH! What happened to my hand?" Jack screamed in fright. He took a closer look, hoping to find even the slightest trace of his left hand, but it was gone…like it wasn't there at all. "What did you do?" Jack pointed to Katnappe menacingly with his remaining hand.

"What? Why are you blaming me?" Katnappe said, snapping out of her shocked state.

"Everything was fine before you slinked in!" Jack said.

"Jack, I'm in a cage, surrounded with a force field…I don't think I can do anything to hurt you, not that I don't want to." Katnappe stated.

Jack thought about this. She had a point. She couldn't do anything to him from there. Then an answer popped into his head. "You must've used some kind of Shen-Gong-Wu on me!"

"As if! I don't have any on me. Oh let me guess. You think I used the Invisible Hand Chopper. An invisible shen-gong-wu that no one can see and chops peoples hands off. Yeah right!" Katnappe chuckled, though she was still creeped out by the whole hand disappearing thing.

"So you confess!"

"I was joking!"

"Lies! Dude-bot get me the real torture devices!" Jack shouted. "We'll get the truth out of her and…Dude-bot?" Jack turned to see that Dude-bot was gone. "Where the heck is he?"

"Over here." Dude-bot waved. Dude-bot was in front of a monitor screen and was watching it intently. "Look, a midget is jumping into a blue portal. Isn't that just great?"

"What the?" Jack quickly pushed Dude-bot out of the way and looked at the screen. During his fight with Tommy Error (See Unhealthy Competition) Jack had put a small Spy Bot on Tommy and used it to transfer images of his new enemy. The monitor showed an image of Tommy Error jumping into a strange blue energy portal. "That sort of looks like…" Jack remembered seeing a portal like that a few hours ago when 5K4T and a black robot fell out of one. "But what does that portal do?"

"It looks kind of like a time portal to me." Katnappe said when she saw the image. "Who's the small guy and what's with his hat?"

"That's Tommy Error. He calls himself my rival but until yesterday I didn't even know that he existed." Jack explained. "But why would he want to go back in tim-?"

"Probably to kill you in the past so you will cease to exist in the future." Katnappe interrupted. Jack and Dude-bot looked at her strangely. "I saw it in a movie once."

"But then that means that…" Sudenly Jack's entire lab started to fade.

The walls, the wiring, the computers, everything was starting to go translucent. Katnappe's cage disappeared and she gracefully landed on the ground before the cage reappeared a second later. Even Dude-bot became ghost-like fading and unfading before becoming solid. Then it was over. The lab was back to normal. "That could happen." Jack finished his sentence.

"Wow that was cool!" Dude-bot smiled happily, despite nearly being wiped out of existence. "Let's do it again!"

"This isn't good!" Jack slumped to the ground. "Tommy's going to change the future and destroy everything I've ever built…before I've even built it!"

"Hey cheer up." Dude-bot patted Jack on the back "At least you've got your hand back." Indeed, Jack's left hand had returned, but it looked transparent and was quite eerie to look at. "By the way, your girlfriend's escaping." Dude-bot pointed to an escaping Katnappe.

"What? Chameleon-bot! Capture Ashley!" Jack ordered.

"My name's Katnappe!" Katnappe shouted. But then an extendable arm slinked from the shadows and hoisted her off the ground.

"Hey cousin Chameleon-bot!" Dude-bot greeted his shape-shifting comrade.

Jack started pacing across the room, trying to think of a plan to stop Tommy. "Okay, the first step would have to be to infiltrate Error's lab. But how am I going to get past security." The Spy Bot had pinpointed the location of Tommy's base. Unfortunately it was surrounded by a massive security system. Complete with computer-guided turrets/anti-air cannons, electric fences and a bunch of rabid guard dogs.

"A full out attack isn't a very good idea." Jack imagined an entire fleet of Jack-bots getting blasted by defense turrets. "I need a crack team of mercenaries to take me through the defense grid." Jack wondered who among his allies he should recruit. His eyes fell on Katnappe who had heard his plan and had put on her most innocent, expression. "Well that's one." Jack mumbled as he put Katnappe's name on his list.

(A few minutes later…)

Any imbecile can tell you that the criminal underground is brimming with mercenaries, rogues who would do anything for the right price. Well, it's hard to give them an offer when they keep laughing at you, just ask Jack. Most of the underground bounty hunters considered Jack a mediocre evil genius after hearing how he kept losing to the Xiaolin Dragons, who they assumed were just kids. And most of Jack's most affective allies were unable to assist him. Le Mime had trapped himself in an invisible box and Cyclops had gotten a rather bad case of pinkeye. In the end, Jack's "crack team of mercenaries" consisted of Katnappe, Tubbimura, Chameleon-bot ver. 2.5 and himself.

"I was aiming to hire an incredible team of brain and brawn." Jack said to his new allies. "But you were the only ones I could afford."

"You weren't exactly my first choice either." Katnappe said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Jack tightened the glove that concealed his ghostly left hand. "Now here's the pla-."

"Who wants cupcakes?" Dude-bot asked as he came into the room with a tray filled with chocolate cupcakes.

"Dude-bot! Why the heck are you making cupcakes?" Jack yelled.

"Well, I just thought, that in case you fail, and me and all my Jack-bot brethren are hurled into oblivion, I at least want to have a decent last meal." Dude-bot took a bite out of one of the cupcakes. "I was going to serve health snacks, but since we could be erased from history, we can afford some sweets."

"Ohh, cupcakes." Tubbimura took three, ate one and jammed the other two in his pocket for later.

"Okay…back to the plan." Jack brought out a small chalkboard with some crude drawings. "I'll get us through the electric fences." He pointed to a few squiggly lines on the board. "Then you'll take it from there." Tubbimura raised his hand. "Yes, what is it Tubbimura?"

"Most honorable, I mean most dishonorable Jack Spicer, why is your plan drawn on a chalkboard?" Tubbimura said. He squinted at the childish drawings. "And what's that large oblong thing?"

"For one thing, that's not an oblong, it's a circle." Jack pointed to the oblong. "And it represents you. And to answer your first question, my computers on the fritz from being blinked in and out of the time and space continuum." Then Katnappe raised her hand. "Yes, Katnappe?"

"Uh, yeah. What do you mean by 'You'll take it from here'?"

"Well, Katnappe that's a very good albeit dumb question and I think I'll answer that with a question of my own." Jack took a breath and-. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M PAYING YOU FOR?"

"Okay…okay…sheesh, I get the point." The cat burglar started to munch on one of Dude-bot's cupcakes. "Hey, these are pretty good."

(3 hours later…)

Jack and his motley crew that he had dubbed (much to Katnappe's distaste) Team Spicer were in front of Tommy Error's base. Jack took a pair of weird looking pliers and used them to cut a hole in the electric fence. Once they were inside the compound Jack said. "Alright I did my part."

"Your part?" Katnappe snapped. "You just made a hole in the fence that barely fit Tubbimura! My cats could make a better hole with those pliers, and guess what, they don't have any thumbs!"

"I thought we talked about this! Hrr…lousy, little, feline headcase." Jack mumbled. "Fine, Tubbimura! Take out those turrets!"

"Um, but I am a ninja. Stealth is more of my specialty." Tubbimura said, eyeing the four observatory sized turrets and their gigantic super-cannons fearfully.

"But Tubbimura." Katnappe said with a sing-song tune in her voice. "If Jack gets destroyed in the past then he'll have never created Dude-bot and if Dude-bot ceases to exist then he'll never have made those delicious cupcakes!"

"Not the cupcakes!" Tubbimura squealed. "I must destroy the turrets! For the cupcakes! Oh, and Jack too." Tubbimura took a cupcake out of his pocket and threw it at the first turret. Suddenly the second turret, seeing the cupcake thought it was a threat and blasted the cupcake and the first turret to smithereens. Then the third turret, seeing the second turret destroy the first turret, registered it as a traitor and blasted it. Finally, the fourth turret thought the third turret had gone loco and destroyed it. There was only one turret standing.

"Wow, good job." Jack said, amazed at both the ingenuity of Tubbimura and the stupidity of the turrets. "And good job tricking Tubbimura, Ash-I mean Katnappe." Jack whispered to the cat burglar.

"Oh, no problem." Katnappe smiled. "And while you were seeing the turrets blast each other me and my cats taught those rabid dogs a lesson."

"Really, what?" Katnappe pointed to a strange sight. A whole pack of frothing, ferocious-looking, rabid guard dogs were yelping as they were being chased around by three little innocent-looking kittens. Jack laughed at the sight. "That's so messed-up and sad, it's funny."

The fourth turret was pretty far from the main factory so it didn't try to shoot at them when they entered the base. The factory was pretty messed up. The conveyor belt was tattered, there was litter on the floor, and oil dripped from the trash cans. As if sensing the intruders, a large group of Demolitioners lumbered from their workstations. "Galt, who mows dere?" One of the stupid black robots asked.

Even with the incredibly stupid expressions on their faces, the Demolitioners looked quite threatening with their massive fists and black armor. This didn't faze Jack. "Oh, Chameleon-bot!"

Chameleon-bot ver.2.5 transformed itself into a cheesy looking salesman. Actually it was modeled after Jack's con artist uncle, Rolandos. "Hey you guys look stressed!" Chameleon-bot observed in his salesman guise. "How would you like a free vacation?" The Demolitioners nodded their heads. "Okay, all you have to do is, tell me how Tommy Error went back in time!"

"Oh, dat's easy. He used a shiny device and put one of dem coins in em. Den he flipped it and set the date for uhh…" a Demolitioner pointed to the table which held the time travel devices and Time Tokens.

"That's great!" Chameleon-bot exclaimed. "Now, bonus question; How far back in time did Timmy…I mean Tommy go?"

"Around six years." The Demolitioner answered.

"Great! You win a bonus prize.! You guys won an all expense paid trip to the fourth turret. And not only that but I'll throw in this free sign that says 'Hello" in it's language!" Chameleon-bot actually handed the Demolitioners a big sign that said. "Shoot us! We're intruders/enemies/household pests!" But they didn't notice.

"Yay!' the Demolitioners all shouted. They all ran out of the factory and ran towards the fourth turret, waving their sign. They were blasted to bits.

"So these are the time devices, huh?" Jack picked up a device and looked at it. Hadn't he seen something like this before? Jack shook his head and looked at the Time Tokens. Awkwardly, he put it in the slot and flipped it and saw the knobs and switches on it's back. It took some tinkering but he managed to get the screen to say "6 years…past…engage?"

"Hey, my kitties are back!" Katnappe's three little (deadly) kittens returned to their owner. She picked them all up and started cradling them in her arms. "Did those mean doggies hurt you guys?" she asked in a motherly tone. In reply, one of the kittens coughed up a dog collar. "I guess not!"

Jack looked at the device for a few more moments, then turned to face his 'team'. "Well guys it's been fun! But I think me and Chameleon-bot can handle Tommy in the past." Jack slipped the other Time Token in his pocket. "But don't worry, when I get back you'll all get your fair share!" He pressed the yes button on the device and a blue timeportal appeared behind him. "See you later! Same Jack time channel! Different Jack time!" Jack and Chameleon-bot jumped into the portal and disappeared.

Strangely, the portal didn't disappear after Jack had gone in, like in most sci-fi novels. It stayed quite open before it gradually started to shrink. Katnappe and Tubbimura had decided to stick around and watch the portal close. Well, Tubbimura was sticking around to watch the portal close, Katnappe was just stealing stuff that looked very interesting. "How much do you think one of these time thingies is worth?" She asked as she picked up the last time travel device.

"I do not know Katnappe…" Tubbimura was staring intently at the portal, only a foot away from being sucked into it. "Say how much do you think Jack will pay us?"

"Don't really know. But Money's not going to be a problem for me anymore." Katnappe took a seat next toTubbimura.

This remark suprised Tubbimura. "Huh…why?"

"Mainly because I have this!" Katnappe removed a small vial from her backpack. "It's the Alchemy Vial! With it, I can transmute any form of metal into another kind of metal!" Tubbimura looked at her weird. "That means that I can turn copper into gold…or silver. I pick pocketed it off of Jack a few minutes ago. Pretty slick, huh?"

"Have you no honor? That is Jack Spicer's! I shall report your treachery to him when he returns!" Tubbimura threatened.

"Really? Why don't you tell him now?" Katnappe purred.

"How would I do that?"

"Like this!" Katnappe snatched Tubbimura's last cupcake and threw it into the time portal.

"Ahhh! My cupcake!" the overweight ninja jumped into the portal after his beloved pastry and disappeared as well.

"Haha! How dumb can you-." Suddenly the Alchemy Vial slipped from Katnappe's fingers and fell into the time portal. "Ahhh! My ticket to easy street!' Katnappe dived into the time portal and vanished. Then the portal closed and disappeared, sending all four of them into the past. 6 years…to be exact.

To be continued…

(Comic Relief)

Tubbimaru: Haha, you fell into the portal.

Katnappe: Why are you laughing? You fell into it too!

Tubbimura: That was due to hunger, your 'fall' was due to greed.

Katnappe: Why you! (starts fight with Tubbimura)

Jack: I thought I was the main character of this story!

The Qing: Not in Comic Relief you ain't!


End file.
